


Youtopia

by YanaEffect



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, XD, for fran because we're best friends now, i forgot how to tag stuff sorry, there might be fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanaEffect/pseuds/YanaEffect
Summary: On Naruto's rare day-off, Sasuke can't take his mind off the book he's writing. Luckily, he also has a solution for that.





	Youtopia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FranBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/gifts).



Every once in a blue moon, when a miracle happened and he pulled a bunch of strings, Naruto got a day off from his job.

It was one of those rare days. Naruto had worked hard to get it to be a Saturday, mostly because he wanted to see for himself how it felt like to have the whole weekend free for once, even if only a day. He hadn’t even paid attention to the long speech his boss had given him about the importance of hard work. Daydreaming about the things they could do on his day-off with his husband had seemed more interesting.

He rubbed an eye with his fingers. He was in the kitchen, watching the shiny, red kettle that was on the stove. The soft sound of the instrumental track playing in the background kept his thoughts from wandering off. He’d been careful when he had set the volume lest it would distract Sasuke.

Sasuke always said he hated Naruto’s desk job – which was a funny statement considering he was always sitting in a chair, writing stuff on his laptop, but Naruto would never say that to his face. It was Sasuke’s own weird way of trying to take care of Naruto by saying he needed a better job when Naruto complained about his back hurting.

The butter was placed on the counter, right next to the stove. He knew that his husband was up since maybe 6 a.m. and wouldn’t say no to a delicious breakfast. The faster he had the table set, the earlier Sasuke would come downstairs.

He made scrambled eggs and bacon. Even though it didn’t last for very long, cooking was therapeutic, especially because Naruto loved it and hardly ever had time for it. He poured tea into their cups, knowing Sasuke was nearly a coffee addict, but he appreciated tea when it was just the two of them, enjoying a long breakfast in each other’s presence.

After making sure everything looked good, he took off the white apron Sasuke had bought him for his birthday. In retrospect, he didn’t really need to wear it to make eggs, though he wouldn’t do it any other way.

Sasuke had said it suited him, after all.

He climbed the stairs, careful not to make any sound. The bedroom door was ajar, and he lightly pushed it to enter. The keyboard of Sasuke’s laptop rattled as the young man typed away, apparently oblivious to Naruto’s presence in the room.

However, the pale fingers instantly stopped moving when Naruto took another step. Sasuke looked to his right, to the door’s direction, and smiled tiredly. “Were you trying to sneak in?”

“No,” answered Naruto. “Came to tell you that breakfast’s ready.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke’s gaze returned to the screen. His hands were ghosting over the keyboard, but he wasn’t typing. Naruto made his way over to the desk and turned the office chair, so he was trapped between the writer’s legs. He leaned down and pecked Sasuke’s forehead.

 “Something smells good.”

“I made bacon and eggs. Tea, too. But we’re out of milk.”

“I don’t mind,” Sasuke murmured, his dark eyes locked with Naruto’s. He grabbed for one of the tanned, calloused hands hanging limply, and kissed the back of it. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Naruto stopped chewing on the inside of his cheek in order to answer. “Don’t mention it.”

He helped Sasuke get up. With his empty hand, Sasuke rubbed his buttocks and grumbled something incoherent.

Naruto laughed. “You’ve been sitting there for hours.”

“My ass is well aware of it,” said Sasuke. He freed his hand out of Naruto’s grip and went to open the doors of his side of the wardrobe. “It’s cold this morning.”

Leaning against the wall, Naruto nodded. “A bit chilly, yeah.”

Sasuke found an oversized cardigan and pulled it on, leaving it unbuttoned. “Let’s go.”

They went down the stairs and walked toward the kitchen, Naruto leading the way. Sasuke’s feet were bare, which didn’t come as a surprise.

Naruto’s iPhone was still on the countertop, playing Mozart. “ _Eine kleine_. Is this my playlist?” Sasuke asked as he took a seat.

Naruto sat across him and crossed his legs. “Yeah. Mine are not suitable for this calm morning, don’t you think?”

“Hm. I thought you had plenty of Sufjan Stevens.” Sasuke reached for his fork and knife, starting to cut his bacon into tiny pieces.

“I wanted to play yours anyway,” Naruto said. “What do you want to do today?”

“I don’t feel like going out,” Sasuke answered throatily. “Maybe some Netflix?”

“Sure.”

They took their time as they ate, making up for not being able to have time for each other on weekdays. Naruto was particularly careful to make physical contact – taking Sasuke’s hand over the table and giving it a squeeze, and planting a soft kiss on his cheek whenever he leaned forward to reach for something.

Sasuke appeared content with the affection he received. He smiled more often than most mornings and seemed to be in a better mood than how he generally was.

The dishes were left on the table to be taken care of later. The brown colored sofa was comfortable and smelled like detergent. Sasuke was lying down, head on Naruto’s lap. Naruto was sipping his tea as Shameless played on the screen.

“You’re not watching, Sas,” Naruto murmured when he noticed Sasuke was staring at the wall.

Sasuke groaned. “I can’t focus.”

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, playing with the soft, black locks of Sasuke’s hair. “Your book?”

“Yeah.” He sat up and rubbed his forehead. “I feel like the protagonist is too out of character in the last scene I wrote.”

“The pirate?”

“Yeah, him.”

Naruto put his mug down, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crossed his legs. “Hmm.”

“I’m sorry.” Sasuke looked down in dejection, the smile he wore a couple minutes ago completely vanished. “It’s your only day off and I’m… sulking.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Naruto smiled reassuringly. “…You can bring your laptop here if you want.”

Sasuke sighed. “No. That’s not fair to you.”

“Okay.” He grabbed Sasuke’s chin with two fingers and kissed the tip of his nose. “I need a shower. Can you do it while I’m gone?”

“Yeah, but… are you sure?” Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

“Yeah.”

Biting his lip, Sasuke nodded. He squeezed Naruto’s ankle, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. A cute blush was adorning his cheeks. “Thanks.”

“No problem. But promise you’ll put it down when I’m out?”

Sasuke was already up, off the sofa. “I promise.”

* * *

When he got out of the bathroom, Sasuke was still sitting in the office chair in the bedroom. He wasn’t typing, but he seemed too concentrated on his laptop to notice Naruto’s presence. Naruto adjusted the towel around his waist, not minding the fact that he was half-naked in the slightest as he leaned down to give Sasuke a tender kiss on the neck.

“Mm.” Sasuke took a deep breath. He turned the chair and ran a hand through Naruto’s damp hair. “You smell good,” he whispered, his lips touching Naruto’s. 

“Yeah?” Naruto gently bit Sasuke’s lower lip.

Sasuke kissed his husband. His tongue caressed Naruto’s in an apologetic manner. “Give me a few more minutes?”

“But you weren’t writing anything when I walked in,” Naruto argued, keeping his tone as gentle as possible. He knew how important the book was to Sasuke, but nobody could blame him for wanting to spend his rare day-off with the love of his life.

“I know,” Sasuke pulled back. He was frowning. “I can’t seem to fix it.”

“Let me see.” He leaned over Sasuke to see the screen. Starting from the beginning of the open page, he read. Halfway through the first paragraph, he realized why Sasuke was struggling so much to write the part. It was a sex scene between the pirate and his protégé.

Sasuke huffed. “I have to edit the crap out of this.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out, babe,” Naruto answered without taking his eyes off the screen. He had read all of Sasuke’s previous works, and he was so proud of his husband, genuinely believing that he was good at writing.

But this was… Well, first of all, Naruto thought some erotica wouldn’t hurt anyone, but he had never seen Sasuke write porn before. And it was damn good. He could feel the passion the characters felt, and it heated up his blood.

Sasuke cleared his throat. “What do you think?”

Naruto looked down, noting that Sasuke looked anxious waiting for an answer. “It’s good,” he said, voice low. “Very good, actually.”

Sasuke heaved a sigh. “Figures. You don’t know the characters yet. Thanks, though.”

He went to the wardrobe to pick clothes to wear. Since they weren’t going out, he took out sweatpants and a thin sweater. He reached for the towel around his waist, but before he even touched it, it was thrown aside by someone else.

Naruto turned around in surprise. Sasuke appeared to be thinking something.

“…What’s going on?” Naruto nervously laughed.

“I have an idea.” He took the clothes from Naruto and put them back to their place. He took out a white button-down shirt instead, a wife beater, khaki shorts, and a tie. “Put them on?”

“Huh?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Just do as I say. You’ll see.”

“Yeah, but—“

“ _Naruto_.”

Sasuke rarely used an authoritative tone, and Naruto had to admit, it turned him on. And having read porn a couple of minutes ago didn’t help. He tried to open a drawer to take an underwear, but Sasuke blocked it with a bare leg.

He’d taken off his pants.

“No underwear. Just them,” he ordered, searching the clothes shelves for something.

Defeated, Naruto obliged. He put the shorts and the wife beater on, then the shirt. Just when he started to button it up, Sasuke’s warm hands stopped him.

“Leave it like that. Give me the tie.” He wrapped it around Naruto’s head and tied it. “There you go.”

“What the hell, Sasuke?” He looked in the mirror. “Wait…”

“Took you long enough.”

“Oh boy.” He looked back to Sasuke, who was already done putting on his own costume. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

“It has to,” Sasuke murmured. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“Okay.” Naruto scratched his cheek. “So, what now?”

“You’ve read the scene, Morgan. Do you remember your lines?”

“I think so, _Langford_.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s like we’re roleplaying on a budget.”

“We are.” Sasuke took a step toward Naruto. “We’re starting.”

Naruto pouted. “But I don’t know Morgan. How am I going to do this?”

“Just be yourself.”

Taking a deep breath, Naruto stood up and got closer to Sasuke. “Langford.”

Sasuke’s eyes were shining mischievously, but he didn’t smile. “Yes, captain?”

“What were you doing in my room last night?”

“What do you mean, Captain?” Sasuke took a step back. “I didn’t—“

“I know you were watching me.”

Sasuke gulped. “Captain…”

Naruto knitted his brows, his gaze locked with Sasuke’s. “Did you sneak in to steal money? Jewelry, maybe?”

“No.”

“Tell me,” Naruto said, louder. He was surprised to find out that he didn’t have any trouble roleplaying, but then again, he was just playing the scene. “Were you going to slit my throat when I fall asleep?”

Sasuke shook his head.

“Then what is it?!” He grabbed Sasuke’s shoulders and turned him around, pushing him toward the bed. “I know you since you were a kid. You grew up to be a fine lad. But this… I am disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” Sasuke mumbled.

“You should be.” Naruto pushed Sasuke again. This time, Sasuke fell onto the bed. “You deserve a punishment for intruding. Especially since… coming despite knowing what I do at nights.”

Sasuke watched Naruto climb on top of him. “P-please forgive me!”

“Did you watch us? Or did you look away?”

Sasuke remained quiet.

“Answer me, boy!” Naruto fisted his hand in Sasuke’s hair.

“I-I watched,” Sasuke admitted, looking terrified.

“Oh? You liked seeing your master fuck a nameless whore?” Naruto huskily said. “Tell me. What did you think of it? Did you touch yourself?”

“Nghh,” Sasuke groaned. “Please, Captain. Let me go.”

“No.” Naruto leaned down. He was enjoying being Sasuke’s master more than he thought he would. And they had already added a few lines and changed some of them, but he couldn’t care less. Having Sasuke under him had already caused blood to leave his brain and rush to his nether regions.

Sasuke moaned. “I’ll do anything!”

“Hmm.” Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hair. His hand slid down, caressing Sasuke’s stomach, then palming his erection. “You’re begging me to let you go, but you’re already hard.” His pants were left unbuttoned. Naruto hadn’t noticed before. He slipped a hand inside, pumping Sasuke’s cock a few times. “Damn. You’re so hard, Langford.”

This time, Sasuke could only thrust into the warm hand around him.

Naruto placed his lips on the tender skin of Sasuke’s neck and started sucking. He knew all the sensitive spots and went straight for the one that would make Sasuke come undone.

“Oh, fuck, Na—“ He stopped himself. “Captain!”

Naruto felt himself twitch. “Fuck. You’re leaking all over my fingers.” He bit Sasuke’s neck. He was involuntarily humping Sasuke’s thigh. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Hnn – that’s not what you’re supposed to say here!”

Watching Sasuke’s flushed neck, Naruto retreated his hand from his pants and removed the tie from his head. “Fuck, Sasuke. You have no idea how good you look right now.”

Sasuke whimpered and pulled Naruto down for a quick kiss. “Play your part and you’ll get what you want, ‘kay?”

Naruto felt his mouth go dry. He licked his lips, and propped himself on his elbows, just like the character had done in the book. “Did you like it when she had her mouth ‘round my cock?”

Sasuke let out a shaky breath.

“Guess we’ll have to find out.” He crawled to the middle of the bed and pulled Sasuke up, hastily binding the tie around his wrists, careful not to make the knot too tight. He knew the book said it was tight enough to scar, and even though it wasn’t the first time they were doing this, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Sasuke.

When he was done, he took a moment to assess the situation. Sasuke was still in his shirt, though he didn’t have anything under it. The outline of his cock showed through the thin fabric of his pants.

Naruto took off his own shirt, then the wife beater. His pants followed. A second later, the red, leaking tip of his cock was pointed at Sasuke’s mouth. “Open, Langford.”

Sasuke shook his head and tried to escape from the ropes.

“Do as I say,” Naruto angrily said. His hand found its place back in Sasuke’s hair, and he forcefully pushed his penis into Sasuke’s mouth.

They both moaned in pleasure, though Sasuke tried to make it sound like he was in discomfort.

“I know you like it,” Naruto groaned, mercilessly thrusting inside the wet heat. “Make me cum, boy, and I might forgive you.”

Sasuke stopped fighting back. He slowly started to suck, using his tongue, taking Naruto as deep as it went.

“F-fuck,” Naruto threw his head back. His whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He gave a few more thrusts, looking down at the way those red lips wrapped around him. That’s when Sasuke looked up, his eyes full of lust and need and so much of those things that made Naruto fall in love with Sasuke in the first place, and before he knew it, he was shooting his load down Sasuke’s throat, who eagerly swallowed every last bit of liquid his husband had to offer.

Naruto’s knees gave out, and he had to sit down after he pulled out. Sasuke’s mouth and chin were wet with saliva. He was breathing in and out heavily. “Captain?”

Naruto had to think for a while before he could remember his line. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said, reaching to take off Sasuke’s clothes.

It wasn’t long before they were both naked. Naruto started pumping Sasuke’s dick again, the precum making his hand slick, and he couldn’t help but hungrily kiss Sasuke. Tasting himself on Sasuke’s tongue was so fucking sexy, and he could cum again by only watching that perfect body of his husband’s and the piercing coal black eyes watching him back.

When he felt Sasuke get closer to his peak, he squeezed the base of his cock to prevent him from cumming. He lifted Sasuke’s legs by pushing them from the back of his knees and he placed them on his shoulders. Sasuke moaned, and when Naruto finally took him in his mouth, he outright wailed.

But Naruto wasn’t done with him. He let go with a loud pop after only a few sucks, licking his way down to Sasuke’s balls, giving them a light suck as well, just to tease. Just when Sasuke started to squirm too much, Naruto tongued his hole.

“FUCK!” Sasuke screamed. “Oh my—yes!”

Naruto kept licking the rim until the hole was relaxed enough, then dived in his tongue. He could see that Sasuke was leaking more than ever.

“Nghhhh!” Sasuke’s nails were digging into his palm, his legs shaking. “God—“ he deeply breathed in, “I’m gonna cum—“

“Wait, Sas,” Naruto panted, reaching for the nightstand to get the lube. Roleplay was long forgotten. Naruto was hard as a rock, and he ached to be inside his husband, filling him to the brim and pleasuring him in the experienced way only he knew.

His trembling fingers prepared Sasuke as they devoured each other’s mouth. He massaged Sasuke’s prostate, watching him try to stave off his orgasm. When he decided it was enough preparation, he squeezed a liberal amount of lube over his cock, then gave himself a few pumps to smear it.

Placing his hands on Sasuke’s hips, he lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Sasuke was so hot and tight around him, wet strands of hair had stuck to his face, and his lips were pressed together. The top of his upper lip was shining with perspiration.

He slowly nodded, granting his permission for Naruto to move. Naruto didn’t waste another second. He kissed Sasuke with all he had while he ruthlessly drove into his husband aiming straight for his prostate, hands sliding over the soft thighs he was so familiar with.

When Sasuke was finally pushed over the edge, his body was tense. He screamed so loud that Naruto thought he was in pain for a second. But he didn’t stop moving his body in response to Naruto’s thrusts, milking his orgasm to the last drop. The convulsions around his cock allowed Naruto only a couple more thrusts before he came too, nose buried in Sasuke’s neck, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

After pulling out, Naruto used the last ounce of strength he had to undo the tie and kiss Sasuke’s wrists. They were red and looked like they caused pain, but Sasuke chose to pull Naruto to his chest instead of complaining about them.

“That was amazing,” Sasuke admitted.

Naruto happily nudged Sasuke’s chest with his nose, feeling sleepy after two amazing orgasms. “Mhmm. So much for roleplaying.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Sasuke kissed his forehead. His lips felt warm.

“You sure?” Naruto laughed. “We can do it again, sometime later.”

Sasuke chuckled. “I got what I needed. But sure. I have other ideas if you decided you’re into this kind of this.”

“I’m into anything as long as it involves you, Sasuke.”

“…Uh. Your stuff is… leaking out.”

Naruto brushed his fingers against a pink nipple. “I filled you up good, eh?”

“Mm. Idiot.”

“We should get you cleaned up. It’ll be hard to clean the cum if it dries.” He tried to sit up, but Sasuke pulled him back down.

“Just a little more,” Sasuke whispered.

“…Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lost track of what I'm doing towards the middle of this. Please excuse any mistakes you may have noticed, and remember to leave a comment. I love reading them. Kisses xx


End file.
